The present invention relates down lights and, more particularly, to a recessed down light, does not damage the surface coating of the parts thereof when adjusting the lighting angle of the lamp.
FIG. 1 shows a recessed down light according to the prior art. This structure of recessed down light 1xe2x80x2 comprises a mounting base frame 11xe2x80x2, a lamp holder 13xe2x80x2 pivoted to the mounting base frame 11xe2x80x2, the lamp holder 13xe2x80x2 having friction ribs 14xe2x80x2 at the back side thereof, and a metal friction plate 12xe2x80x2 fixedly fastened to the mounting base frame 11xe2x80x2 and pressed on the friction ribs 14xe2x80x2. The friction resistance between the friction ribs 14xe2x80x2 and the metal friction plate 12xe2x80x2 holds the lamp holder 13xe2x80x2 in one of a series of positions. This design enables the lamp holder 13xe2x80x2 to be adjusted vertically within 90xc2x0. The user cannot adjust the angular position of the lamp holder 13xe2x80x2 horizontally. Further, when adjusting the position of the lamp holder 13xe2x80x2, the surface coating of the lamp holder 13xe2x80x2 may be damaged because it is moved over the metal friction plate 12xe2x80x2.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a recessed down light, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a recessed down light, which enables the user to adjust the angular position of the lamp horizontally within 355xc2x0 and vertically within 87xc2x0 without tangling the electric wires. It is another object of the present invention to provide a recessed down light, which does not cause damage to the surface coating of the lamp holder when adjusting the angular position of the lamp. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the recessed down light comprises a mounting base frame, a rotary carrier revolvably supported in the mounting base frame, two friction members fastened to the mounting base frame and pressed on the rotary carrier and adapted hold the rotary carrier in position when external force disappeared, a lamp holder holding a halogen lamp and pivoted to the rotary carrier for turning in and out of the rotary carrier by hand, and a track frame fastened to the rotary carrier and adapted to guide circular motion of the lamp holder in vertical direction within 87xc2x0. Further, the lamp holder has a fixed cushion disposed in contact with the track frame, preventing damage to the surface coating of the lamp holder when adjusting the angular position of the lamp holder vertically.